Stop The Wedding
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Natsu made the mistake of suggesting a joke wedding, and the rest of the group have no idea it's all a sham


Of course he never had expected her to agree to this idea.

Never in a million years.

He'd said it as a joke, yet Erza had taken the bait and decided it was genius.

A prank, yes, it would have been a good prank. But what on earth had given Erza the impression that Natsu was being serious?

Yet there he was, standing in a suede tuxedo that had been unappealing to him the second he had laid eyes on it and a sweet, blue tulip in his right pocket.

"It's not real. You just gotta play along." He sighed, staring at his reflection in the tall mirror opposite him. Because if he didn't play along, Erza was gonna kick his ass and then the entire service would be his fault. Problem was though, only he and Erza knew this entire thing was going to be a sham.

Why on earth had he thought having a drink off with Erza was a good idea?

Everyone else in the Guild had been fully convinced that Erza had decided to marry the fire mage within the fortnight. Now here Natsu stood on a perfectly peaceful Saturday night about to join hands in fake matrimony with the scariest woman on the planet.

All to make Jellal jealous.

"The best way to get back at him would be to marry someone yourself; who's got a fiancee now?" Natsu had laughed, a little too much sake in his system to be taken seriously.

It was a shame that Erza's memory didn't forget, intoxicated or sober. She had most certainly taken a liking to Natsu's suggestion.

There it was.

The music.

Natsu's death march it seemed.

Fingers crossed this idiotic planet of his didn't fail.

This was now the time for him to walk down that red carpeted isle, although it was only the back of the Guild, it felt and looked real.

The music began as Natsu felt a sweat drop trickle down his nose, he just wanted this entire thing to be over already.

He was first to enter, so he made his way to the entrance of the hall and the doors inclined; his legs luckily still standing as he moved into the room.

The first thing he let his eyes do was scan adamantly for blue hair, because the plan was to make Jellal want to stop the wedding. But to his misfortune, the only blue locks he spotted belonged to a happy Juvia and a mildly confused looking Wendy in the seats of the Church.

Crap.

Who was supposed to stop the wedding now? He was… legit going to end up marrying her? Please, Mavis, let Erza have made this service fake too. Imagine Erza as his wife… life would be a fright every day he woke up.

He shook his head, shaking away the nightmare that was beginning to formulate in his mind. Only thing now was to keep moving, if Jellal wasn't there he would have to just risk his chances and yell out that it was all a prank. It was bad enough putting up with Gray's taunting, he so badly wanted to let him know that Natsu had been pulling his leg the entire time.

He was already up beside the preacher, his nerves to look for Jellal blocking out the moment when Erza began to grace her way down the isle.

She really had gone all out, her gown made her look like a princess- a scary one but a princess nonetheless. As she moved forward, she took took a quick look around the hall for Jellal, but she was just as disappointed as Natsu was.

Finally the music came to a halt and the room fell silent, leaving nothing but the slow pounding of Natsu's heart and a snort from the audience. Whom he assumed was Gray.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" Began the Notary, his arms moving as he spoke the words, looking just as surprised to see Natsu and Erza standing beside one another in wedding attire.

Natsu blinked, glancing to the door. Jellal had to walk in surely.

Erza was here, Erza had sent him invitations, he was meant to crash the vows.

"Natsu," The Notary said, turning to the pink haired male, his brow furrowed gently as it took a moment to pull Natsu's attention away from the door. "do you take this woman to be your wife-"

Natsu gritted his teeth together, Jellal was late. This entire thing was stupid.

"- to live together in holy matrimony-"

He let his eyes move over to Erza who was now looking at him like this was all going to be his fault if this completely failed.

"- to love her, to honour her, to comfort her-"

Comfort? Wow, this guy was really saying the whole thing.

"- and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Finally the Notary ended, clicking his tongue slightly to make sure Natsu was looking at him again.

"Oh… uh…"

He glanced at the door way again.

Then at Erza who pressed her lips together. Looking genuinely sad.

Jellal didn't even come to her wedding. Even if the entire thing was a sham. He never even decided to turn up?

"Well?" The Notary asked once more.

He really wasn't going to come…

"I-"

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

It was a loud screech, the doors swinging open like a hand grenade had been launched at it; but it wasn't Jellal. For it was a female. A female who would be extremely cross if she found out this entire thing had been planned.

It was Lucy.

"Oh, crap."


End file.
